Leaderboards
The 'Leaderboard ' is a feature introduced on May 16th, 2012. Every week there is new task that needs to be done. There are 3 rewards that can be gained, depending on your score on the leaderboard. Everybody can get them when they harvest or grow certain amounts of the needed item. If you share a reward after that you friends will have a chance to get the same reward, like you. Each week, at the end of the 1 week long task, players can get rewards if they are better of other neighbors in doing that task. Rewards at the end of the week for each task are the same every week: *1st place - Book Of XP *2nd place - *3rd place - Week 1 Task Task started on May 16th, 2012 and lasted until May 23rd, 2012 and requires harvesting Rainbow (crop). Predefined amounts of harvested Rainbow (crop): Week 2 Task Task started on May 23rd, 2012 and lasted until May 30th, 2012 and requires complete Mystery Seedling. Predefined amounts of completed Mystery Seedling: Week 3 Task Task started on May 30th, 2012 and lasted until June 6th, 2012 and requires complete Water Baby. Predefined amounts of grown up Water Baby: Week 4 Task Task started on June 6th, 2012 and lasted until June 13th, 2012 and requires complete Livestock Mystery Baby. Predefined amounts of grown up Livestock Mystery Babies: Week 5 Task Task started on June 13th, 2012 and lasted until June 20th, 2012 and requires harvest Gnome (crop). Predefined amounts of harvested Gnome (crop): Week 6 Task Task started on June 20th, 2012 and lasted until June 27th, 2012 and requires complete Pet Run Mystery Baby. Predefined amounts of grown up Pet Run Mystery Babies: Week 7 Task Tasks started on June 28th, 2012 and lasted until July 4th, 2012. 1st Task - Mustard Fest 2nd Task - Tree Master 1st Task - Mustard Fest *Harvesting Royal Mustard also applies to this task. 2nd Task - Tree Master Week 8 Task Tasks started on July 4th, 2012 and lasted until July 11th, 2012. 1st Task - Swiss Chard Fest 2nd Task - Get Crafty 1st Task - Swiss Chard Fest 2nd Task - Get Crafty *Crafting in any crafting building (including Craftshop) applies to this task. Week 9 Task Tasks started on July 11th, 2012 and lasted until July 18th, 2012. 1st Task - Born To Be Wild 2nd Task - Cherokee Roses Fest 1st Task - Born To Be Wild 2nd Task - Cherokee Roses Fest Week 10 Task Tasks started on July 18th, 2012 and lasted until July 25th, 2012. 1st Task - Green Thumb 2nd Task - Crop Master 1st Task - Green Thumb Predefined amounts of completed Mystery Seedling: 2nd Task - Crop Master Week 11 Task Tasks started on July 25th, 2012 and lasted until August 1st, 2012. 1st Task - Zoo Keeper 2nd Task - Red Flaming Fest 1st Task - Zoo Keeper 2nd Task - Red Flamingo Fest Gallery Leaderboards_Week_1.png Leaderboards Week 2.png Leaderboards Week 3.png Leaderboards Week 4.png Leaderboards Week 5.png Leaderboards Week 6.png Week 7 Task (1).PNG Week 7 Task (2).PNG Week 8 Task (1).png Week 8 Task (2).png Week 9 Task (1).png Week 9 Task (2).png Week 10 Task (1).png Week 10 Task (2).png Week 11 Task (1).png Week 11 Task (2).png Category:Gameplay